


今夜艷火

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya是個天生的Dom，Solo是個天生的Sub。<br/>他們搞在一起了，但沒人敢提起這個，直到Solo在俄羅斯遇見Illya的哥哥。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※注意：Dom/Sub設定，OMC有※  
> 本文設定為Dom！Illya有個超級抖S哥哥(名字就叫Illyusha沒辦法掰不出來了)  
> 時間點是Napollya修成正果，但雙方安安靜靜地談戀愛，沒有誰說要打人也沒有誰說想被打(。)  
> 哥哥就來助攻了。之後大概會3P一下。  
> 然後因為OMC了一個有病的哥哥所以就暫時先讓Kuryakin爸媽問題神隱。

〈序〉

 

Illyusha是看著Illya長大的。

 

他看著Illya由搖籃中的一窩溫暖熱源，變成了和自己有著相同樣貌的兄弟。

 

小時候的Illya總愛看著Illyusha笑。天真的、純粹的、無關利益的微笑。

 

這樣不行啊。Illyusha想道。

 

十三歲那一年，Illyusha半夜摸上Illya的床，用一把他當時能力所及最銳利的軍刀，在弟弟右眼下方留下一道深可見骨的創口。

 

後來傷口受到感染，Illya高燒不退，整整昏迷了三天，差一點再也沒醒來。

 

從那之後Illya便不再笑了。

 

 

很多年以後，Illya會懂得兄長當年的舉動是一場賭注。一場不成功便成仁的俄羅斯輪盤。

 

他和兄長生於戰火硝煙中，善良軟弱的下場唯有一途。Illyusha將那顆子彈放進隱形的輪盤，旋轉，最後抵上Illya的太陽穴並扣下扳機。

 

喀擦。

 

那道傷痕最終使Illya成為了KGB史上最年輕的頂級特工，伴隨著近乎偏執的控制慾和嚴重的情緒管理問題 **──** 但現下正運作著蘇聯頭號地下賭場的Illyusha對此事毫不知情。

 

至少尚未知情。

 

 

*****

 

戰爭帶來死亡，卻帶來更多新生。Napoleon Solo曾以為自己這一生就將這麼渾渾噩噩走向終結，第二次世界大戰卻來臨了。

 

他從軍，他闖出一番事業，他入獄，他被自由世界領頭的情報機構招募。自此Napoleon每一秒的人生都在失控，沒有人──包含他自己──能告訴他何時將有一顆子彈鑽進他的頭蓋骨，而他開始感覺活著。

 

賭博是Napoleon Solo的軟肋，就算他僅靠先天的迷人外表跟後天磨練的偷竊技巧就能過上衣食無缺、甚至豐衣足食的生活，他還是無法抗拒推出籌碼那一瞬間的快感。放棄一切掌控、聽天由命，這些事刺激著腦內啡讓他成癮。

 

Napoleon是個癮君子，他對賭博上癮、對戰爭上癮──對放棄掌控生命上了癮。

 

直到他遇見了鐵幕的另一端，他發現賭博與戰爭和Illya Kuryakin相比充其量只是孩子們的迷幻藥。

 

俄羅斯特務才是他的海洛因。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：蘇美DS系列，Dom！Illya/sub！Solo，窒息式性愛。這次事發突然所以兩人還沒約定安全詞就做了，介意者慎入。

Solo見過Illya殺人。

 

不是扣下扳機那種外行人也能輕易辦到的方法，而是徒手，用純粹的暴力扭斷一個活生生人類的頸骨。

 

當時他盯著Illya發懵。上一秒Solo還身陷危機，差點就沒法躲過即將迎面而來的子彈；下一秒手握機槍的敵人就在他眼前摔落地面，像斷了線的滑稽人偶，脖子扭曲的位移是精準且致命的角度。Solo只在中情局的教科書裡見過一樣的畫面，圓睜的雙眼歪斜著失去生氣，連靈魂都被掏空的模樣。

 

Solo殺人，但在那一刻他懷疑自己至今所為不過是揮著手槍扮家家。曾經他以為在第二次世界大戰的前線能看盡一切黑暗，可一如往常，Illya總是讓他出乎意料。

 

指節粗大分明的手指扣住那人相對纖細的頸子，手腕巧妙的施力後一個俐落扭轉，骨骼錯位與清脆的碎裂聲響迴盪在Solo耳邊久久不散。

 

「Cowboy？」

 

Solo沒有發現自己的手在顫抖，見狀Illya默不作聲，撿起那把剛失去主人的機槍，塞進Solo手裡。「瞄準，然後開槍。」他直直望進Solo眼裡，確保他聽清這個簡單的指令。平穩的俄國腔調宛如大海中的一葉扁舟，快沒頂的Solo除了緊抓住之外別無他法。

 

槍柄上依稀還留著那具屍體的餘溫，Solo發現自己該死的硬了。

 

 

 

當天晚上他們做愛時Solo欲言又止，Illya被那種摸不著頭緒的感覺弄得異常焦躁，身下動作一下比一下粗暴，愀著Solo的眼神都快瞪出火來。

 

「你想談談嗎？」最終仍是Illya先舉起白旗，挫敗地打破僵局，直起身子看進Solo因疼痛而泛起水霧的藍眸。

 

「什麼？」Solo雙唇微張，大夢初醒般問道。

 

「......你可以直說。」Illya別開眼，不再去看Solo那副令他著魔的迷茫神情：「說你害怕我。」

 

Solo眨眨眼，這才稍微清醒了些。「看著我，Peril。」

 

Illya不情不願地照做了，而Solo抓起他的手，短暫遲疑後引著那隻手放上自己的頸項。「我......」Solo想說點什麼，卻發現平時善於花言巧語的舌頭半個音節都發不出來，只好努努嘴又閉上。

 

Illya手掌底下是Solo滾動的喉結，氣管和頸動脈一突一突地搏動，脆弱得可怕。Solo的呼吸變重了，不單因為覆在頸上的那隻手，更多是來自身處被動的心理影響。

 

俄羅斯人現在手足無措，眉頭微蹙，口舌發乾，他抓不準CIA特工的心思。Solo就這麼躺在他身下，如此順從，不發一語等待著服從，像個訓練有素的sub。可是不，Illya內心的聲音告訴他，不是的，Napoleon Solo必須是個從容不迫、風趣優雅的Dom，他不能對他這麼做。

 

縱然如此，Illya的手還是不由自主地收緊了。Solo閉上眼發出破碎的呻吟，聲帶震動了Illya冰冷的掌心，後者悶哼著推搡腰胯，深埋在Solo體內的陰莖撞上敏感的前列腺。Solo瞠大雙眼，失神渙散的眸子在愉悅中載浮載沉，喉間的嘶聲像是甫出生的幼獸。

 

和他想的一樣，不失控的Illya手勁就像部精密儀器，能讓進入氣管的氧氣剛好維持在安全邊緣。輕微缺氧使他更加性起，只差一步就能攀上高潮。Solo從不看走眼，Illya確實是個與生俱來的支配者，可他該如何向鐵幕後的搭擋解釋這資本主義墮落的情趣？

 

Solo雙頰泛上一層豔紅，呼吸急促，盤在Illya腰間的雙腿開始抽蓄著收緊。這是美國人典型的反應，Illya知道對方就快達到高潮。他加快身下衝撞的速度，用力摩擦過前列腺。最後他猛地鬆開手，看著Solo用力吸進一大口新鮮空氣，同時顫抖著射得四處都是。

 

這大概是Solo幾年來最猛烈的高潮，他的呻吟揉合了嗚咽和低吼，幾乎克制不住全身的震顫。Illya驚訝於此時Solo看上去有多迷人，他回憶著美國安撫他人的方式，一邊撥開Solo汗濕的瀏海，一邊發出笨拙的噓聲試圖讓對方鎮靜下來。「一切都會好的，Cowboy。」

 

直到Illya的拇指擦過下眼瞼，Solo才發現自己的生理淚水已經溢出眼眶。「我沒事。」他聲音沙啞：「你可以射進來。」

 

Illya思忖著沒有應聲，在確定Solo平復下來後才繼續動作，幾分鐘內便達到高潮。但他抽了出來，射在Solo大腿內側。

 

他們交換了例行公事的深吻，然後分別闔上雙眼睡去，沒有人再談起今晚的床事。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illyusha跟Illya其實是同一個名字，但是我覺得另外取很彆扭所以就用同一個名字了XD反正本來就是抖S版Illya

俄羅斯的冬夜很冷，冷得讓賭桌前的Solo都出現幻覺了。

 

他十分確定一個小時前Illya才跟他道別，並約好明天在飯店共進早餐，這也正是Solo閒得手癢溜進賭場解癮的原因。難得有聯合執法部的任務地點在基輔，Illya便申請順道回莫斯科一趟，會會那些無論健在與否的KGB同僚。Solo自然是跟了過來的，先不論他俄文口說如何，要裝個巴爾幹半島來的觀光客還是綽綽有餘。Illya不願意帶他回家，說太久沒打掃得清理一下，愣是用這種生硬的藉口給Solo訂了間飯店，要他先安頓一下，明天再帶他走走。

 

可就在此時，隻身坐在賭桌前的Solo竟看見了Illya的身影出現賭場一隅，身邊站了兩個低調但身手不凡的保鑣。他巡視賭場的動作和西裝款式，無一不昭示著賭場經營者的身份。這就尷尬了，Solo想，KGB的臥底任務？還是Illya本人的小秘密？這就是他不願同他過夜的原因嗎？

 

Solo推出全部籌碼，一面看著Illya向他走來。不，Solo立刻發現自己的錯誤，他長得很像，但那不是Illya。那人走近到Solo能辨認出他比Illya年長一些，表情也比Illya柔和一點，接著美國特務才意識到自己已經盯著對方看上太久了。兩名保鏢的手指按在槍上，Solo腦中閃過許多可行的脫身方案，最後基於他對Illya過去的好奇心還有堅強的賭性，他堆起燦爛笑容，用東歐口音對那個高大的金髮男人說道：「Kuryakin？是你嗎？」

 

男人短暫瞇起眼，又在瞬間轉回久練官場的微笑。他的眼睛和Illya一樣藍，只是比起蘇聯特務的純真執拗，更多了一層看不透的心思。「天，真沒想到會在這裡見到你。」他順著Solo的話語演戲，連聲音都和Illya相像極了：「來，到裡頭坐坐，我們可得敘敘舊了。」

 

Solo腦中屬於特務的部分正警鐘大響，但身為Illya伴侶的部分卻是巴不得立即照辦。「可這樣對其他的朋友就失禮了。」Solo示意牌桌上其他玩家，還有眼前那一堆剛贏回來的各色籌碼。

 

「我相信他們並不會介意，你的籌碼我們會替你保管妥善。」男人揮揮手讓服務員過來收拾，CIA特務還想起身抗拒，兩名保鏢卻早一步站到他身側，散發危險的氣息，限制住Solo的行動範圍。「好吧，看來我在這裡是沒有發言權了。」Solo面色略顯無奈地扣上西裝外套。「這裡請。」男人領著他走進會客室，Solo假裝沒有注意到身後兩名保鏢正用槍暗中瞄準他的腹腔。

 

 

「伏特加？」男人讓保鏢在外頭守著門，關上隔音極好的會客室大門並落鎖。室內裝修氣派高雅，偌大空間只剩他們兩人。「只要裡面不加料。」Solo也不再掩飾什麼，手插在口袋裡，站姿一派輕鬆，眼神卻透著戒備。男人從容自得的笑了起來，和Illya相似的臉孔擺出這副表情，Solo感覺相當詭異。「這裡沒有監聽器，你可以暢所欲言。」男人走向花梨木製的書櫃，抽出一本黑色的資料夾翻過幾頁，掃過上頭資料後確認了心中所想，滿意地笑起來：「請坐，來自紐約的Solo先生。」

 

他不等Solo回應，逕自倒了兩杯伏特加，在黑色真皮沙發上落座時還不忘再度以手示意他的客人坐下。「你在這個圈子也算是名人了，請原諒我事務繁雜，必須查閱資料以免喊錯姓名。」

 

「很好，那是不是表示我們能用英文對話了？我的俄語尾音總是發不好。」男人舉止大方的作風讓Solo多少放下心防，他放棄彆扭的東歐口音，坐下後把酒杯拿在手中啜飲。

 

「當然。」他盯著Solo，毫不掩飾，銳利的目光像要生生將他看穿。Solo內心有個地方動搖了，服從的本能告訴他這人就和Illya一樣是個天生的支配者，差別只在於這個男人意識到了這一點，並將其作為武器。「所以，我想Kuryakin指的是Illya Kuryakin？你見過他？」

 

「或許你能先告訴我，眼前這個和他同個模子刻出來的人是何方神聖？」Solo沒注意到，不過他的聲音比剛才放輕許多。

 

「失禮了。你可以叫我Illyusha，我是他的兄長。」Illyusha語氣平緩：「血緣至親。」

 

「這，」Solo仰頭喝了一大口酒，從舌尖到食道都被辛辣感佔據，苦澀過後則迎來撲鼻的甜香：「我還真是一點都不懷疑。」自己模糊的猜測受到證實，Solo輕輕笑了下。

 

「你又如何呢，Napoleon Solo？你這美國賭徒和那單純的小鬼是什麼關係？」Illyusha玩轉著手上的杯子，他一舉一動都讓Solo認知到他並非Illya，卻又不可避免地傾倒在他的臉孔和魅力之下。

 

「我們有很多種關係。」Solo曖昧地語帶保留，但他懷疑這對Illyusha能起多少效用：「取決於你在乎的是哪一個層面。」

 

「伶牙俐齒。我賭你身上某處正帶著他的標記吧？或許就在那熨燙筆挺的衣領下，嗯？」Illyusha狎昵地笑著：「一個做工精緻的項圈？」Solo不動聲色，卻嚥了口唾沫，該死的，這傢伙提醒了他自己有多想要跟Illya發展成正式的支配服從關係。

 

「什麼讓你這麼覺得？」Solo靠在沙發扶手上，盡力擺出放鬆的姿態。

 

「直覺，Solo先生。」Illyusha飲盡伏特加，又給自己跟Solo添了一些：「兄弟的直覺、賭徒的直覺。你不缺錢，想必嗜賭是為了別的原因。」

 

「你是個職業級的玩家，不是嗎？」Solo打量著會客室的佈局，裝潢精緻，一張辦公桌和成套的皮椅，其餘並沒有什麼特殊之處：「但是很不幸地，你賭錯了，我們並沒有那種關係。」

 

Illyusha蹙起眉，瞪著Solo的方式像是想看出任何一點說謊的跡象。「不可能。」他說道：「你是說──如果接下來的話有所冒犯，我很抱歉──他拒絕了像你這樣美麗的sub？」Illyusha用俄語發出了一些感嘆詞。

 

「我沒扯謊，你想的話自己來檢查看看。」Solo鬆了鬆領帶，他感覺什麼東西梗在喉間，他試圖用酒將它沖掉：「我想他只是不太明白這種事。」

 

「暴殄天物。」Illyusha稍微坐挺了點，給Solo施加一種舒適的壓迫感。

 

「可惜剛才沒約好賭什麼，否則能從蘇聯賭場老闆手中贏得東西還真是第一次呢。」Solo裝作不自在的樣子挪動身體，實則想更貼近那個與Illya無比相像的Dom。

 

「任你選吧。」Illyusha在Solo訝異的眼神中說：「錢，或是其他的。像你說的，我是個玩家，或許你很懷念被綁在聖安德魯十字架上的時光？」

 

確實很令人心動，Solo已經太久沒有在這方面得到滿足。不久前他曾讓Illya掐住他的脖子，但那也就是最接近的一次了，要說他一點都不懷念服從和疼痛是不可能的。「什麼都行嗎？」Solo思忖著他的提議。

 

「什麼都行。」Illyusha似乎對自己的提案相當有自信。他經營的是賭場，自然知道怎麼抓住賭徒們的心思，他肯定這是筆手到擒來的交易。如同流言所述，Napoleon Solo確實是個能讓人瘋狂的男人，英俊的臉龐和西裝裹不住的美好身軀，還有一顆優雅傲氣的腦袋與停不下來的嘴。可以想見做他的主人將會是多麽有趣的一件事。

 

Solo沉吟許久，隔音良好的大門把所有喧囂隔絕在外，室內靜得連空氣都為之凝結。他傾身把酒杯擺到桌上，迷人的藍眼睛注視著Illyusha，嘴角微微勾起──

 

「我要知道你和Illya之間發生的事。」

 

面對這個意料之外的要求，Illyusha足足愣了好幾秒鐘，才接著搖頭大笑起來：「天，你真是……不可預測。沒有賭約我也願意無償替你服務。」他笑道。

 

於是Illyusha在伏特加見底前說完了一個故事，關於一個少年是怎麼傷害他天真無邪的弟弟，後來他們又是怎麼在戰火下失去聯繫。

 

「既然能夠認識你這種上流雅賊，那我猜他過得還不算太差。」Illyusha提到他曾動用許多人脈，卻遍尋不著弟弟的蹤跡，怎麼找也沒半點消息。因為他是KGB的頭號特工，能找到才有鬼。Solo在心裡想。

 

「你什麼時候再遇到他的話，跟他說一聲我還活著。」Illyusha站了起來，打算送Solo離開。

 

「我直接帶你去見他比較快。」Solo再一次讓Illyusha愣在那兒：「明天早上我們要一起吃飯。」

 

 

 

隔天早上Solo和Illyusha相談甚歡走進餐廳，Illya見到這一幕時激動地猛站起來，差點沒把整個餐桌給掀翻。

 

「早安，Peril。」Solo怡然自得地坐了下來，無視桌邊兩個雙胞胎一樣的人，自顧自翻起菜單瀏覽：「這裡就沒有火腿和麥糊以外的東西嗎。」

 

「學著當個俄羅斯人對你有好處。」Illyusha先打破僵局坐了下來：「好久不見，Illya，你長高了。」

 

「我以為你死了。」Illya低聲說，想壓抑住嗓音中的顫抖。

 

「顯然我也是這麼以為的，可現在看來我們都活得還行。」

 

「你們為什麼不先決定要點些什麼，然後在我填飽肚子的期間繼續爭論誰以為誰死了？」Solo一副沒事人的樣子，四處張望想喊服務員過來點餐：「別傻站在那兒，你的大長腿擋住我視線了。」他對著Illya皺眉。

 

「Cowboy。」Illya語氣中帶有警告意味，可Solo太專注在環顧四周，只是隨意發出了一點疑惑的哼聲，而這惹怒了從剛才到現在完全沒搞清楚狀況的蘇聯特務，他低吼著：「Napoleon！」

 

被Illya微慍的嗓音嚇住，Solo立刻轉回來正襟危坐，清澈漂亮的藍眼睛瞪圓了，把所有注意力放在Illya身上，深怕漏掉他任何一個細微的表情。被那樣的眼神注視著，Illya才覺得心情和緩了一點，沉著臉把自已摔回椅子上。Solo得停止那些小動作小眼神，否則真會讓他誤會的。

 

「跟Illya解釋完這一切，你就可以點任何你想吃的東西。」Illyusha看著他倆的互動暗笑，嘗試性地用命令語氣對Solo開口。

 

Illya覺得兄長對待Solo的態度似乎有點不太對勁，但他根本不知道該怎麼與他相處。這些年來Illya早已明白Illyusha當初的用意，那一刀令他變得強大、變得執著，讓他在這場沒有硝煙的戰爭中不致曝屍荒野，他內心是充滿感激的。可正是如此性格，才叫他無法如常人般坦然地給對方一個擁抱，打從心底表達出自己對手足之愛。

 

「昨晚我去了賭場，他是那裡的頭兒。我想他不可能和你沒關係，就稍微試探了一下。」Solo觀察著Illya的表情：「他叫我跟你報平安，我認為直接帶他過來更有說服力。我不該這麼做嗎？」Solo小心翼翼地問。

 

「沒有。」Illya很努力才把視線從Solo的眼睛上移開，轉去看和他幾乎一模一樣的男人：「你沒有做錯。」

 

「我也很高興見到你，Illya，真的。」Illyusha讀懂了弟弟話中的意思，同色的眼珠對上視線後微笑：「還有你可愛的美國情人。」

 

「能點餐了嗎？」Solo蹙眉輕嘆了口氣，早晨的飢餓感讓他頭痛：「我真的餓了。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：Dom！Illyusha/sub！Solo，繼續過渡章，沒什麼邏輯的劇情，一切都是為了往終極目標3P邁進。

「他正巴望著你給他戴上項圈呢。」Illyusha對他的胞弟這麼說道。

 

「什麼？」Illya皺眉的樣子幾乎像是惱怒：「不，你不了解他。」

 

「你只是選擇不去看而已，我的兄弟。」Illyusha注視著Illya右眼下方那道傷痕：「那雙藍眼睛，別說你沒有半點心動。」

 

Illya別過視線不願再看他，可Solo的身影卻一直鮮活地在他眼前。機靈的，聰穎的，順從的，乖巧的，迷人的樣子。Solo的身體是這麼美麗，要Illya怎麼不去想他跪在自己面前的模樣？早在那艘航空母艦上，Illya就差點無法把眼神從他身上挪開。Solo是詩人筆下飽滿的靈魂，也是圓舞曲裡最引人入勝的小節。力與美二字不能完全代表他的美好，卻又是貧乏文字所能做到最好的形容了。

 

他當然心動，沒有人會不心動。

 

「你要不出手，我可是很樂意效勞。」Illyusha看著不遠處正替兩名女士指路的Solo，挑了挑眉：「他總是這樣四處留情嗎？」

 

「他只是戀愛了。」Illya往Solo的方向看了看，後者正巧結束對話走了回來。「這個例子來說，對象是那對鑲鑽的手鐲。」

 

「藍鑽。」Solo站在他身旁糾正：「單一顆比你在KGB做一輩子掙來的錢還多，廉價勞工先生。」Solo從口袋中掏出那對手鐲，低下頭著迷地端詳著，Illya不由得直盯著他的後頸，腦中迴盪著Illyusha剛才說的那句話。

 

「你們要在這待多久？」Illyusha沒有特定對著誰問，Illya本以為Solo會回答，畢竟他才是那個外向的交際花。然而，出乎他意料，Solo竟把視線轉到他身上，像是在等他開口，又像是沒有他的同意不敢在這個問題上自作主張。

 

「不確定。」Illya愣愣地說：「我們……還沒有接到任何指示。」

 

「是的，考慮到這是我們長久以來第一個假期，上頭或許有意給我們一個長假。」Solo收回視線，微笑吐出的語調一如往常。Illya覺得Solo在處理他跟Illyusha的事情上明顯十分小心，無論如何，這沒讓他不快。

 

 

假期。Solo發現自己還是想得太美了。當KGB一發現Illya人在莫斯科，立刻就想辦法聯繫上他，「請」他回去幫忙執行一個短小無害的暗殺任務。

 

「不。」Solo聞言蹙了下眉頭：「你我都知道，需要最佳特工出馬的任務一定事有蹊蹺。」

 

「我沒有選擇。」Illya沉著臉，他們此刻在餐桌兩側對峙的模樣讓Solo想起他們第一次面對面坐下來，在湖邊餐廳互掀對方傷疤的過往。不知道為什麼，堅持必須回到KGB做任務的Illya讓Solo覺得異常陌生。

 

「你有。」Solo拿起那杯伏特加，他喝得太大口了，Illya知道他對伏特加並不上心。「聽著，我們現在的狀態是出借中，只有Waverly跟聯合執法部可以給你任務跟指令。KGB當然擁有你，但那是在時限到了之後的事。」

 

Solo承認他不喜歡現在事情的進展。在他約略耳聞KGB曾對Illya做的事情後，他對於要放Illya單獨回到那個地方感到不安。原本因為Illya和他兄弟的陪伴逐漸溫暖起來的寒帶空氣，一瞬間就降回了冰點。他渴望能跪在Illya雙腿之間，讓俄羅斯人按著他的後頸告訴他一切都會好的，就像Gaby曾經享有的那樣。可他不願讓餐桌對面的人發現自己的動搖。

 

「你知道我一定得去，為了天殺的西伯利亞。」Illya瞪著Solo，後者悲哀地發現他在那雙眼裡看不出一絲猶豫。「你說這些只是想讓我不好過。」

 

操。Solo逼自己深呼吸然後微笑。「不，我說這些只是希望你在離開前可以狠狠操我一頓，最好是多留一點痕跡，說不定我會被哪個長腿美女釣了去。」Solo用一如既往的調戲語調說道，唯一區別是這次他的話裡非玩笑的部分居多。

 

如他所願，Illya馬上就被下流的話題展開轉移了焦點，至少不再露出那幅拒人於千里之外的表情，而Solo可以欺騙自己剛才Illya表現出的漠然都只是錯覺。「放心，Illyusha會看著你。」

 

「真的？看昨天的相處我還以為你們感情很糟。」Solo挪動身體，用一種刻意的姿態擺弄著手臂上的肌肉。「......我們只是在識人方面有點歧異。」Illya站起來，示意Solo若是他想實現願望，事不宜遲，現在就可以回房間了。

 

 

Illya說他週三前會回來，可Solo等到週末還是不見他的蹤影。特務機構都是不可信的，Solo早該有心理準備，但他無法抵抗腦中那塊躁動的地方。過去幾天，他白天拿來參觀建築，晚上耗在各間賭場直到天亮──除了Illyusha那間，當然──日復一日，每天睡不到兩小時，像是要把自己的名字放上所有莫斯科賭場的黑名單。

 

但還是不夠。Solo手上又一瓶烈酒見底，而他還是全無睡意。再這麼下去說不定會有一些很糟糕的事情發生，他該休息，他該好好睡一覺，他該相信KGB，他該停止想像Illya被關在某個地牢受刑的畫面，他該停止思考。

 

**Illyusha會看著你。**

 

這句話從記憶深處被挖了出來，並且牢牢地在Solo心上紮根。再一天，再一天若是Illya還沒有回來，他就會相信這是Illya離開前給他的一道命令。至少他想要這麼相信。

 

 

結果Solo又等了兩天，他媽該死的兩天，他出現在Illyusha的賭場前時甚至都不太想注意自己的西裝顏色和領帶是不是搭配了。「我得見Illyu……Kuryakin先生。」他撐起迷人的笑容向櫃台服務員說道，儘管他懷疑眼下的陰影讓整體效果打了折扣。

 

「很抱歉，Kuryakin先生今日並沒有前來巡視。」年輕的女士語帶歉意。

 

喔，Solo還真是完全沒料到這個，一時語塞。「那……他晚些時候會出現嗎？」

 

「我不這麼覺得，根據過往的經驗。」服務員本已經想要結束這次對話，卻有另一名服務生湊過來跟她耳語些什麼，於是她又抬起頭來問：「冒昧詢問，您是……美國人嗎？」她問得相當心虛，顯然是認為在這個時期對一名操著東歐口音的觀光客問這樣的問題十分失禮。

 

「是的。」Solo換回標準的英文，把服務員嚇了一跳。

 

「喔。」她怔道：「這樣的話，Kuryakin先生指示將這個信封交給您。」

 

Solo接過那個平凡無奇的白色信封，裡面只有一張樸素的卡片，寫著一間飯店名稱和房間號碼。裝模作樣，他想道，內心卻是紮紮實實鬆了一口氣。他跳上街角一台計程車，不去看窗外飛逝的街景。

 

 

房門才剛被敲響，裡頭就有熟悉的聲音告訴他門沒鎖。Solo走進房間，看見Illyusha正和自己下著西洋棋，就像Illya一直以來做的一樣，只是Illya從不邊喝酒邊下棋，而Illyusha面前有瓶白蘭地。「你看起來糟透了，Solo。」

 

「我想也是。」Solo自嘲地笑了笑：「你們政府機關非常的不守時。」

 

「他會沒事的，你跟我都知道。」Illyusha倒了一杯酒放在身邊的座位，示意Solo過來坐下。

 

「我知道，我就是……」Solo嘆了口氣：「我需要睡一下，酒精大概是最沒效的東西了。」他坐了下來卻沒有拿起酒杯，Illyusha聳聳肩。

 

「那告訴我，什麼對你有效？除了性行為，當然，Illya八成沒有授權我做這個。」

 

「一些簡單的命令就行了，我猜。」Solo攤在沙發上，眼神看向天花板：「事實上我也不知道，太久沒做這種事了。所以他確實是讓你照顧我了？」

 

「沒明說，但或多或少吧。他大概下定決心這次回來要好好跟你談這一切，感謝我吧。」Illyusha狀似隨意地說：「給我那個抱枕。」

 

Solo一開始沒有反應過來，Illyusha立刻沉下臉，聲音變得嚴厲：「給我那個抱枕。同樣的命令我不說第二遍，這是第一次所以我特別寬恕你，下次再犯你就得做好受相應懲罰的心理準備，知道嗎？」

 

「是的，先生。」Solo這次沒有猶豫，坐挺了遞給他身邊的抱枕。

 

「很好。」Illyusha接過來：「如果沒有問題，你可以叫我Kuryakin先生。」

 

Solo點點頭，又在Illyusha的沉默中自覺補上：「是的，Kuryakin先生。」老天，他真的太久沒幹這事了。

 

「你想要我怎麼稱呼你嗎？」

 

「Solo就挺好的。」

 

「沒問題，你的安全詞，Solo？」

 

Solo在這個問題上思考了一下，若是挑選他過去曾使用的安全詞總感覺不太適宜，但一時之間竟也想不起什麼好的詞彙。「經典的紅黃綠吧。」

 

Illyusha沒有贊同也沒有反對，只是張開腿並把那個抱枕放在腿間的地毯上：「脫掉衣服，貼身衣物可以留著，跪到這裡來。」

 

Solo差點又只是點頭而忘記開口，他暗暗用牙咬了咬口腔內側：「是的，Kuryakin先生。」他把底褲之外的衣物褪下來，疊好放在沙發上，手槍跟隨身開鎖道具亦然。Illyusha對那些小東西挺有興趣，跟Illya第一次看見一樣，Solo笑了一下，發現這是他幾日來第一次不是為笑而笑。

 

Solo在Illyusha雙腿間跪了下來，有抱枕做緩衝既溫暖又舒適，他仰起頭看金髮男人漂亮的藍眼睛，這姿勢和角度感覺對極了，像是在開鎖。當他旋轉數字盤，一遍又一遍，最終到達定位，所有的重鎖便會在瞬間滑脫，令他暢行無阻。「我要你閉上眼睛。」於是Solo把自己拋進一片黑暗，原先耗在視覺上的精力分散至其他感官，有一隻溫暖的手放在他後頸上。這是Illyusha跟他弟弟其中一個不同點，Illya的手從沒有這麼溫暖，但被它們觸碰時一樣舒服。

 

「深呼吸，然後放鬆。」Illyusha的拇指摩娑著Solo耳後細軟的毛髮，久未造訪的睡意悄悄攀爬上Solo的神智。Illyusha手上施力讓Solo的頭靠上自己的大腿，他的手就像最穩定的錨，拉住一艘正經歷暴風雨的船隻。「你的愛人，他叫什麼名字？」

 

「Illya。」Solo喃喃地說：「Illya Kuryakin。」

 

「是的，而你要相信他就快回來了，他不會想看到你這副模樣的。」

 

Illya，他可是那個被半截機車壓在身下還一聲不吭的俄國人，當然他會沒事。Solo陷入一種半夢半醒的狀態，時間在那裏失去意義，這麼多天以來他第一次真的感到睏倦。

 

「顏色，Solo？」Illyusha問。

 

「綠色。」開玩笑嗎，他不能再好了。

 

「站起來，越慢越好，眼睛繼續閉著。」Illyusha領著他到床上躺下。柔軟的棉被剛開始是冰冷的，但很快被他自己的體溫弄暖，熨在赤落肌膚上像被羽毛拂過。

 

「你會離開嗎，」Solo模糊不清地問道：「Kuryakin先生？」

 

「不會在沒有通知你的情況下。」

 

Solo一直沒有張開眼睛，雖然等了很久，但他最終還是睡著了。

 

 

他第一次醒過來的時候覺得自己像睡過了一整個冬天，然而仔細一看天還沒亮。Illyusha在他身邊用一種彆扭的方式躺著，像是看書看得睡著了，軟皮裝的《地下室手記》攤開在他胸前，隨著呼吸規律起伏。Solo輕手輕腳地把那本書拿起來放到床頭櫃上安置好，近乎無聲地說了句「謝謝」才躺回去，沒花多久時間又再度墜回夢鄉。

 

 

「聽好我說的話，Solo。」第二次他是被Illyusha叫醒的：「我得走了，鬧鐘設在七點，你會起床打理好自己，到樓下吃一份營養的早餐，然後你就自由了。記住房號，晚上十點過後我都在這裡，如果Illya回來了打電話告訴我就行，可以嗎？」

 

「是的，Kuryakin先生。」

 

 

他照著那個指令做了，七點起床，吃了份不能更豐富的早餐。他把早上拿去逛街，買了三條連身裙和兩對袖扣，訂做了一套不是他尺碼的西裝。晚上沒有再到任何一間賭場，只是安分地在房內讀報和下雙陸旗。

 

Illya在他打算出門前一刻撥電話過來，說任務結束他已經到家了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迷人又愛鬧騰的Sub跟他的Dom（們）。  
> 依舊請不要在意邏輯。

「我還是不能相信你是個Sub。」Illya看著跪在他右腿邊的美國人，把手裡的布林餅對折兩次，用小湯匙舀了杓俄羅斯酸奶抹在上頭送進嘴裡。

 

Solo全裸著，手按照Illya的希望背在身後、抓住自己的手肘，挺直的腰桿讓腹斜肌上那道深刻的凹痕更加明顯。

 

他的身材性感過頭了，Illya想要矇住他的眼、束縛住他總是靈巧的雙手，剝奪掉一切他的感官，讓Napoleon Solo黑暗的世界除了自己的給予再也憶不起其他歡愉，讓他徹底忘卻掉那些膚淺的性快感。他可以做到，他可以給Solo更深更重的——

 

「信不信由你，反正我是跪在這裡等你來餵飽我了。」Solo勾著唇角迷人地笑道，「字面上意義的，我還餓。」

 

「你已經吃完了一份正餐。」Illya覺得Solo跪得太遠了，可實際上Solo的下顎已經幾乎要貼在他的大腿上，比正常的餵食距離要近上太多。

 

Illya想著，如果他能夠給Solo戴上項圈，輕輕一拉他就可以讓Solo完全靠著自己，感受到紐約豔陽般的炙熱體溫。Solo的身體將會完全屬於他，只要他想，隨時都能夠伸手去夾弄豐滿胸上的那兩個突起。他會疼愛它們，但又不忘讓他的Sub接受疼痛。Solo的聲音如此圓潤，刻意模仿的英國語調可能會在那瞬間破碎，成為最原始的呻吟和喘息。

 

糟了。Illya用力閉上眼深呼吸。這不妙，非常、非常不妙。他壓抑已久的本能正在他築起的牢籠後掙扎咆哮，光是盯著Solo赤裸的身軀，他的想像便如同潰堤的水壩一股腦傾洩出來。他不是第一次看到Solo美好的曲線，但這一切在Solo主動跪下並且請求他支配自己的那一刻開始全都亂了套。

 

Illya奔騰的思緒甚至讓他打從心底害怕，自己可能會在一不注意間傷害到這完美的Sub。

 

「而我看到桌上還有甜點？」Solo挑起眉示意盤子裡以麵粉跟蛋奶製作的薄餅，「那看起來像是兩人份。」

 

「你是在指使我餵你進食嗎，我的美國奴隸？」Illya張開眼睛，淺藍色的目光變得嚴厲而慍怒。

 

Solo嬉戲般的神情一下子就嚴肅了起來：「不，我是在……恭敬的請求，我敬愛的主人。」Illya的眼神一直沒有移開，Solo幾乎在那樣清澈的顏色裡頭迷了路，下半身的血液不安分的湧動，陰莖在胯間抽動了一下，同時身體卻又輕輕發顫。

 

Illya像是注意到了，他的神情緩和下來。這正是他所害怕的。「抱歉，我不應該……」

 

「不。」Solo很快制止Illya，卻在發出短暫音節之後意識到自己的莽撞，他深深低下頭，「原諒我，我不該打斷你說話。」

 

「沒關係。」Illya撫摸他的臉頰，掌心托著Solo的下顎帶著他抬起頭，「除非我給你命令，否則你永遠都被允許自由發言。」

 

當然了，他的Napoleon有張很迷人的嘴，Illya絕不會剝奪這一點。他曾經覺得美國人既吵又囉唆得要命，可他卻落進了那甜言蜜語編織的情網。Illya喜歡安靜，又矛盾地喜歡他的奴隸多說點話。一個機靈狡黠的Sub無疑能給生活添加更多樂趣不是嗎？

 

「別道歉，我喜歡那樣。」Solo點點頭放鬆下來，雙唇自然彎出弧度，「如果你說了什麼是我不喜歡或不能接受的，我會用安全詞。除此之外，相信我，我很享受。」

 

Illya示意他知道了，把手放在Solo頸部和肩膀的交界處，拇指貼在Solo喉結側邊按揉，「所以你喜歡被這樣稱呼，美國奴隸？」

 

不知是因為撫摸或是Illya的話語，Solo耳朵根泛起紅色，左右飄移的眼神透出一點迷茫。「不是所有的……只是，你的俄國腔調，讓我覺得……」

 

Illya的拇指感受到Solo喉頭的鼓動，後者沈默的時間有點久了，Illya打算推他一把。「告訴我。」

 

Illya的祈使句是用俄文說的。他說不出原因，但Dom對於該如何應付Sub有時會有一種說不出的直覺驅使他們，而Illya恰好挺習慣讓感性取得自己身體的控制權。

 

Solo從喉嚨裡發出一聲柔軟的悶哼。「只是一個無聊的性幻想……我在戰場前線被俘虜，對方是強大年輕的俄國軍官，像你。」Solo想要低下頭，察覺這點的Illya把手放他的後腦，手指繞著深色髮絲收緊，不讓Solo趁心如意。被這樣對待的Solo眼神反倒更加渴望，半勃的分身也完全充血。

 

「然後我被帶回俄羅斯，成為他漂亮的俘虜和玩物。」Solo低聲說，泛著油光的雙唇微張。Illya把一隻手的食指和中指放在上頭，Solo立刻張嘴含了進去。指尖除了汗水的鹹澀，還有布林餅的香氣跟甜膩殘留。就像Solo方才說的，他還餓，於是他認真地舔舐起來，每一處紋路都不放過。

 

良久，直到手指已經佈滿了Solo唾沫的水光，Illya才抽出手指。Solo的嘴唇因為摩擦而紅腫，看上去有些疼痛，但Solo卻毫不在乎，還伸出舌尖欲求不滿地繼續舔弄自己的上唇。

 

Illya哼了聲，折了一塊布林餅放到Solo嘴裡。Solo咬下去的第一口便笑了起來。那沾的是煉乳，不是Solo剛來莫斯科時跟Illya說過討厭的酸奶。Solo喜歡甜食，但相比起Dom的細心關照，他都快覺得口裡食之無味。

 

Solo偏過頭靠向Illya的觸碰，「他什麼時候過來？」

 

「晚一點，巡視完賭場。」

 

「你知道，我們其實也可以先開始？」Solo用期待的目光看向他的主人。天知道美國人那雙眼睛為什麼如此能言善道，想忽略其中的含意都沒辦法。

 

「不，我太久沒有這麼做了，我需要他在一旁看著。」Illya鬆開他的頭髮，把桌上的空盤疊在一起。

 

「或者，不僅僅只是看著？」Solo的語氣太過高亢，Illya不得不伸手去擰他發紅的耳垂讓Sub鎮靜下來。

 

「看來你少提了俄國軍官是複數。」Illya說著瞇起眼睛。只要Solo可以接受，他也不是非常排斥這個主意。

 

「身材跟臉蛋像我一樣的俘虜可不好找，相信共產主義強調有福同享？」Solo看著Illya把餐盤收拾到廚房裡。是的，他終於被Illya帶回家了，在Illya尷尬地承認自己堅持要Solo住飯店是因為怕被他發現房間裡的道具之後。

 

「注意你的願望，Cowboy。」Illya從廚房裡說道，「到房間去等我，床邊，跪著。」

 

Solo像在跳社交舞一般流暢地起身，他很久沒有感覺這麼好了。不是說跟Illya普通的做愛不舒服，但這確實是……另一個世界。曾被他刻意忽視的需求從跪在Illyusha腿間那一刻開始以不可思議的速度得到滿足，只要肌膚最微小的接觸就會讓他顫抖著想要更多。更多指令、更多服從、更多超越性愛的快樂。

 

 

Solo照著Illya所說進了房間，卻沒有立刻在指定的地點跪下。這是他第一次獨自進到Illya的房間，他知道這裡有些秘密，也知道在沒有主人允許下偷窺肯定會為自己招來懲處，但他確信自己可以在Illya開門之前完成探索。世界上最好的小偷，毫無疑問。

 

Solo拉開床頭櫃上層的抽屜，一盒未開封的保險套、水性潤滑劑。無趣。Solo伸手去拉下層，發現它被鎖住的時候眼睛都亮了起來。「這才像話。」

 

房間和餐廳一樣開著暖氣，就算赤身裸體也不覺得寒冷。Solo迅速在書櫃上找到一本騎馬釘裝訂的小冊子，把兩根粗短的釘書針拆下後，Solo便得到了一把能通往全世界的鑰匙。他回到櫃子前，那並不是一個複雜的鎖頭，頂多就是嚇唬菜鳥竊賊用的程度。Solo感受到指尖熟悉的顫動，稍稍一轉，不費吹灰之力就成功開了鎖。

 

Solo饒富趣味地端詳著下層抽屜內的道具，走廊上卻突然傳來Illya的腳步聲。儘管遺憾，Solo還是只能用最快的速度再度鎖上抽屜，把釘書針壓在床頭櫃上的檯燈下方。

 

 

Solo跪在床邊低著頭，姿勢如剛才一樣標準。Illya在Solo面前的床鋪坐下，伸手自然覆住Solo的後頸。沒有人說話，僅靠著親密的肢體接觸無聲地交流情感。Solo閉上眼睛，滿足感沖刷過他的身體。Illya，他從見面初始就嚮往不已的Dom。

 

還記得在西德的湖邊，那個充滿了美蘇便裝特務的餐廳。Illya瞪著他的樣子讓Solo渾身戰慄，於是他更加刻意的激怒俄國人，直到對方起身掀了那一桌杯盤。Solo在前一刻裝作若無其事地端起自己的咖啡啜飲，甚至狀似輕鬆的向他道了句「明天見」。但上帝知道，他當晚可是想著那個眼神給自己做手活，最後整整高潮了三次。

 

「你剛才做了什麼？」Illya按著他的後頸，首先打破了寂靜。

 

「跪在這裡，等你，就像你說的。」

 

「只有這樣？」

 

「只有這樣。」

 

Illya沈默了一下，「很好。」

 

Solo低著頭看不見Illya的眼睛。他不太確定那是什麼意思，但他悄悄繃緊了神經。他期待這個晚上太久了，Illyusha也要過來，他不能搞砸這個晚上。

 

Illya讓Solo趴跪到床上，用手肘和膝蓋支撐住自己。Illya微冷的手掌毫無預警覆蓋上Solo的臀瓣，後者被低溫激得咬了一下嘴唇。Illya的手指沿著Solo腰側向上滑動，所及之處都讓Solo泛起舒適的顫慄。Illya順著Solo漂亮的二頭肌摸至手腕，接著Solo雙手一涼，不知何時Illya已經弄出了一副手銬限制住他的行動。Solo感覺前臂的壓力有些大了，扭動著弓起背，想要把重量平均分散到四肢。

 

「別動。」Illya低喝，手掌在Solo右邊的臀瓣重重拍打一下。疼，舒服的那種。Solo呻吟著趴回去，盡可能忽略手臂的不適。Solo閉起眼，黑暗包裹著他。這種感覺太遙遠了，一舉一動都在另一個人的監視底下，輕舉妄動就會招致災難。

 

「你太興奮了。」Illya把拇指抵在Solo的會陰，略略下移到雙球底部用力按了按。Solo猛抽一口氣，從剛才開始便維持充血狀態的性器前端泌出了一點透明的濃稠。

 

「因為我沒想到俄國人也這麼擅長這種遊戲。」

 

Illya取出皮質的陰莖環扣在Solo分身底部，確定陰莖環的緊度不會讓Solo感到不適，但足以達到限制射精的功用。掌心擦過分身上敏感的裂縫時Solo的膝蓋抖了起來，Illya看出Solo想要合起雙腿，卻又因為自己方才的命令而盡力克制自己痙攣的肌肉。金髮的Dom為此感到滿足，他跪起來俯趴到Solo背後，一手環著對方的腰，一手找到他挺立的乳尖揉捏——就像他一直想幹的那樣。

 

Solo喘氣的聲音越來越重，Illya的嘴在他肩胛骨之間吸吮，留下青紫吻痕。Solo忍住仰起頭尋求更多觸碰的衝動，但是Illya太用力了，最後甚至開始以牙齒嚙咬。幾乎要被拆吃入腹的恐懼讓Solo叫喊出聲，「拜託。」他甚至不清楚自己在請求什麼。Illya放過了Solo的後背，改用舌頭舔舐那塊被蹂躪出吻痕的皮膚。

 

Illya用指腹把Solo的乳尖按得陷進胸膛，再用食指和中指的第二指節使勁夾住恢復原狀的乳首。Solo的腰部彈動了一下，整個人縮進Illya懷中。

 

他不會為此責怪他。Illya想。畢竟比起有意識的行動，那看上去更像是一次無法被制止的身體反射。

 

「所以你像個女人一樣喜歡被玩弄這裡，士兵？」

 

「不、不是……」Solo臉側發熱，前臂因為承受著兩個男人的重量而酸痛。

 

「別對我說謊。」Illya吼他，放在腹部的手掐了Solo的陰莖一把。Solo帶著鼻音呻吟，透明的分泌物湧出來沾濕陰莖環和他主人的手背。

 

「對不起，長官。」Solo哽咽著道歉，抖得像個篩子所以Illya放開了他，從他身上離開。

 

「時間到了，我要去接他。」Illya把Solo被汗沾濕的髮絲從臉上撥開，給他戴上了柔軟皮革製成的眼罩，「不會很久，試著再撐幾分鐘。」

 

「是的，長官。」Solo緩過來後稍稍勾起嘴角。幾分鐘，他可以做到，沒有外力干擾，只是在黑暗中安靜地跪趴著。然而下一秒胸膛左側傳來的尖銳疼痛打碎了Sub的美夢。「什……？」刺痛翻攪著，Solo雙手緊握成拳，張大了嘴深呼吸，好幾次之後才終於感覺內臟像是歸位了。

 

然後是右側。

 

該死的， **天殺該死的乳夾** 。Solo像是被丟進一鍋滾燙的熱水卻不能掙扎，他發誓他的指甲都快刺破手掌了。

 

「這是說謊的懲罰。」Illya說著，用鑰匙解開了Solo的手銬，「避免緊急狀況。除非想用安全詞或是生命受到威脅，否則不許動。」

 

Solo可能同意了，管他的，乳夾讓他完全無法思考，總之Illya沒生氣。

 

他聽見Illya離開了，Solo卻沒有感到放鬆。一開始的劇痛緩和下來後，刺痛便在大腦裡一陣一陣地尋求存在感。

 

時間一分一秒過去。漸漸地，二頭肌堆積的乳酸增多到難以忍受的地步。Solo猶豫了很久，最後決定稍微變換重心。可就在他移動的瞬間，地心引力和慣性拉扯著他胸前的乳夾。好不容易才緩和些許的痛楚一下子又襲上他的後腦。Solo難受地喊出聲，除此之外的黑暗裡他只聽得見自己過快的心跳。

 

同他所想，Illya是個好Dom。或許好過頭了。

 

 

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3P注意，道具使用。  
> 其實我真正想要寫的只是最後400字。

「我看你做得還行，兄弟。」

 

Solo在黑暗裡聽見了一些聲音。他理應害怕黑暗，一開始他也確實害怕。但胸前不間斷的疼痛很好地轉移了他的注意，平撫了挑逗恐懼的那根神經，甚至刺激分泌腦內的多巴胺。他張了嘴想要對那個聲音做出回覆，卻不知道自己能說些什麼，也不確定他的聲帶還能不能正常運作，於是Solo放棄了。他低下頭，弓起背迎向那個貼到他後頸上的溫度。

 

「顏色，Cowboy？」

 

Solo蹭了一下Illya的掌心，沒有說話。

 

「Napoleon。」Illya用熟悉的聲線低喝，跪趴在床上的黑髮男人大夢初醒般顫了一瞬。「喔，我有點......太開心見到你了。」Solo的嗓子乾啞，每一次震動都帶著疼痛。他嚥了嚥唾沫，然而成效不佳，「綠色，我想。」

 

「你想，Solo？」一個更加嚴厲的質問聲從遠處傳來。

 

Solo認得那個聲音。怎麼可能不，考慮到幾天前他還跪在對方的腿間安然入睡。Solo或許很久沒有做一個Sub，但有些事情——例如Dom訂下的規矩——是怎麼樣也忘不掉的。「綠色，Kuryakin先生。」Solo呻吟著，語氣急切堅定。

 

lllya瞇著眼回頭，他的胞兄只是聳了聳肩。「這叫做紀律。」Illya思考著，心不在焉地搓揉Solo的髮際，後者頸脖上空無一物，這讓他感覺有些不是滋味。

 

他要給Solo最好的項圈，Illya想。用上乘的皮革、最堅硬的金屬，花俏得能配上他驕傲的孔雀，又樸素得能讓他的奴隸認清自己的地位。

 

「伏特加？」Illyusha出聲問，Illya告訴他在廚房。Illyusha離開去倒了一杯，回房後拉了張椅子在角落坐下，手中搖晃著透明色的酒液。「我準備好了。如果你們確定要我在這裡欣賞你們作為特殊性關係的第一次，就請開始吧。」他低聲說道。

 

 

Illyusha是鏡中的Illya。KGB特工情感豐沛，他的兄長則太過壓抑。他們像同個人被分割成了兩部分，一旦拼湊起來將如此完美，足以讓天使為之墮落——更何況Solo本就算不上聖潔。Solo不想承認他渴望著Illyusha如同渴望Illya。他認為這樣的想法是一種背叛，但他不確定當那兩人實際上是一體兩面時還算不算數。

 

房間裡沒有人出聲反對，於是Illya開口：「我要摘掉它，不許動。」在Solo能理解含意之前，一直折磨他的乳夾便被人取走了。

 

一開始是平靜的。Solo深吸了一口氣，壓迫感和刺痛消弭。可他還沒決定自己是不是該為此感謝他的主人，一種截然不同的折磨便席捲而來。血液回流，湧進被阻斷了好一會兒的乳首。灼熱和飽漲感讓Solo想要扭動呻吟，但他不被允許那麼做。

 

「唔……拜、拜託……」他的眼罩似乎被淚腺分泌的液體打濕了一點，膝蓋顫抖著支撐自己。

 

「拜託，什麼？」Illya用手揪住他的頭髮，力道粗魯，像一個無聲的提醒。Solo的頭被迫仰起，一瞬間他忘了振動聲帶，眼神在黑色皮革下渙散。一個巴掌打在臀部和大腿的交接處，Solo才喊了出來：「拜託， **長官** 。」

 

「很好。」Illya說著，語氣中卻沒有讚賞。Solo下口氣吸不到一半，另一個乳夾再被摘了下來。這次不像方才無感，Illya刻意把夾子轉了一點才鬆開。性刺激包裹在痛楚裡，Solo分開雙唇想要呻吟，但有什麼湊過來塞住了他的嘴。Solo收住牙齒，因為意識到那東西帶著汗液的鹹味和肌膚的彈性。

 

「舔濕，奴隸。」Illya的手指在Solo口中翻攪。

 

Solo緊抓床單保持平衡，試圖讓舌頭掃過手指每一吋乾燥的紋理，可他的喉嚨並不聽使喚，一再發出像是窒息的哽咽聲響阻礙他的工作，唾液流得滿下顎都是。Solo盡力了，他平常可以做得更好，但決不是在乳夾剛被摘掉，為了忍耐脹痛——或射精感，兩者已經快要相等了——腳指都蜷縮著幾近抽筋的時候。

 

Illya說著話，Solo認為對象不是自己，他不覺得蘇聯特務會冀望他的Sub在這種情況下理解一串語速極快的俄文。門開了又關，Illya在他身邊沒有移動，顯然是Illyusha出去過後再回來。

 

Illya的手從Solo口中抽出。是他做得不夠好嗎？美國人慌張起來，乾裂的嘴盲目追尋對方的體溫。某人發出安撫的噓聲，接著他被抱起來，翻過身正面朝上，背靠著一個硬實的胸膛。雙腳被人分開，雖然Solo看不見，但他肯定自己腿間容納了另一個男人。

 

「含住。」抱著他的人——Illya——貼在他左耳邊說。

 

Solo試探著閉上嘴，碰到了一個細長空心的塑膠製品。吸管。

 

「喝光。」Illyusha在他腿間，一邊撫摸Solo的右耳一邊下令。

 

一個口令一個動作的行動模式讓Solo臉部發燙，莫名而來的羞恥感讓他暴露在空氣中的陰莖愈發堅硬，更別提被前液打濕的後穴正對著一個Dom敞開。

 

Solo乖順地用吸管喝完了一整個玻璃杯的溫開水，其間Illya的手還在他的鼠蹊部巡弋，用他自己分泌的唾沫在大腿根留下水痕。他的Dom們用俄語交談著，Solo曾自認精通這門語言，可事實證明他發昏的腦袋根本沒辦法分辨他們快速又帶有腔調的發音。

 

「發生了什麼？」Solo沒辦法再啜到任何一滴水，於是他放開吸管問，聲音因喝完整杯水而低沈。

 

「我問他這麼漂亮的美國奴隸是從哪兒弄到手的。」Illyusha帶著笑意說，「他不肯透露，真可惜。」

 

Solo微微側過臉，一方面因為性幻想被說出口感到難為情，另一方面又因為它被實現而興奮不已。

 

Illyusha準備下床離開，Solo的手反應比他的腦子更快，伸出去抓住Illyusha襯衫的一小角。Illya跟Illyusha互看了一陣。「我真不該拿掉手銬。」Illya低聲喃喃，沈默一會兒之後開口問Solo，「你想要他也……擁有你嗎？」

 

「是。」Solo一手抓著Illyusha，另一手伸到後方觸碰Illya的臉頰，「但當然，是在你不會感到任何芥蒂的情況下。」

 

Illya感受著Solo柔軟的碰觸，抬眼看同樣盯著他的Illyusha。他的兄長，他世界上僅有一個的手足至親。恍惚間，Illya彷彿回到讓他失去笑容的那一夜。他睜開眼看見一雙和他相似又截然不同的藍色眼睛，亮晃晃的尖刀映著深夜的墨黑。Illyusha所有最溫柔的保護慾都被隱藏在那道深刻的傷口下，伴隨Illya到這無情世界的天涯海角。

 

「你怎麼說，弟弟？」Illyusha還是一樣的鎮靜，他從不衝動行事，好像所有牽繫憤怒與焦躁的神經全部錯裝到了Illya身上。Illyusha伸出手蓋在Solo撫摸Illya的手掌上。而Illya執起他倆的手，分別在手背烙下虔誠的親吻。Illyusha抽回手的時候指尖悄悄擦過Illya眼角的傷疤。

 

「你很幸運，奴隸。」Illya扭了一下Solo的乳尖，Solo在他懷中扭動，唇角卻帶著笑。

 

Illyusha傾身把玻璃杯放到床頭櫃，卻不尋常地停滯了一下。「幸不幸運看來還很難說。」他像聞到血腥味的肉食動物，語氣危險又愉悅，「我猜夜燈下壓著釘書針並不是什麼KGB的神秘儀式？」

 

原本放鬆躺在Illya身上的Solo全身一僵，這點線索就足以讓蘇聯最好的特務推理出事情的輪廓。

 

「你說你跪著等我。」Illya手上的力道無情加重，劇痛壓倒性蓋過快感，一切從情趣硬生生變成難捱的懲戒，「除此之外什麼也沒做。」Illya低吼。

 

「我、我很……不，放……」Solo哭叫著，蹬踢雙腳想要脫困，腳踝卻被Illyusha制住，手銬也回到手腕上，「長官，Kuryakin先生，我很抱歉，我真的……」Solo絕望的道歉沒有換來任何仁慈，他僅是稍稍濕潤的後穴被兩根手指強硬侵入，腸壁抽搐著抵抗外物。

 

「我們接受你的道歉。」Illya兩隻手分別在Solo身體兩處給予疼痛，Illyusha則是抓著Solo的腳踝不讓他有任何逃脫的可能。「但說謊的奴隸不能免去懲罰。」體內的手指執拗刺激前列腺附近的內壁，儘管不適，但Solo習慣了這類刺激的身體還是對此起了反應。他的陰莖在皮環底下抽動，卻再也分泌不出更多透明體液。

 

「乾高潮，這是你的處罰，士兵。」

 

Solo虛弱地反抗了幾聲，身體又掙了幾下才放棄無謂的扭動。說起來乾高潮不該是個懲罰。如同其名，高潮本該帶來無上愉悅，然而對Solo特意開發過的敏感身體而言，乾高潮的強烈快感讓他的身體失去控制，他不喜歡那樣。

 

Illya按著那塊地方，Solo本來就興奮的身體違背意志開始迎合他的觸碰。Illyusha湊上來兇狠地吻他，又用相同的力道俯下身吮咬Solo已經飽受磨難的乳尖。

 

操。Solo全身開始不自然的震顫，想要蜷縮起來又希望能伸展四肢。Illya的舌頭舔上他的耳廓，Solo喊著他們的名字，跟請求聲含糊在一起根本分不清內容。

 

「儘管用英文哀求，但我懷疑在這塊土地上會有任何人過來是為了拯救你而不是想要分一杯羹，漂亮的男孩。」

 

Solo快要到了，他不能控制自己任何一部份的肌肉，每一個細胞都鼓脹著想要射精，但那個天殺的陰莖環——

 

Illya加快了揉按前列腺的速度，又有另外兩根手指勾開發腫的穴口竄了進來。這就是極限了。Solo躺在Illya胸前無意識地搖頭，卻不能真的抵抗那要將他吞噬殆盡的高潮。Solo的心跳破表，全身盜汗，血壓顯然也超過標準。Illyusha的手指還在穴口小幅度地抽插，那讓Solo感覺自己像是射精了無數次，卻永遠也等不到能夠歇息的不應期。

 

等到他倆都把手指抽出來，Solo已經分不清劇烈的顫抖是因為哭泣還是身體超過負荷。

 

「結束了。」Illya聲音柔和下來，「你做得很好。」

 

「比我們想像的好多了。」Illyusha放開他的乳首，「你還好嗎？」

 

「會沒事的。」Solo有點換氣過度，Illyusha把他的頭按到胸前安撫。Illya則摘掉他一團糟的眼罩和手銬，在他的背上留下吻痕。他們等著Sub冷靜下來，Illya用下顎磨蹭Solo後頸的時候他的唇就在Illyusha嘴邊。

 

Illyusha帶著微笑吻了他的弟弟。一次，又一次。

 

 

 

Solo可能昏過去了一小會兒，反正腦袋能再次運轉的時候他被夾在兩個健壯的Dom之間，汗濕肌膚相親的黏膩並不讓人討厭。他有些疲憊，但他注意到他是這裡唯一發洩過的人。

 

「你們可以使用我了。」Solo伸手碰觸他們已然充血的陰莖，「長官，Kuryakin先生。」

 

「我不想讓你累過頭。」Illya有點不確定。

 

「這是最好的機會了，天曉得下個假期還要等上多久。」Solo的臉頰蹭著Illyusha的胸膛，「再說我發洩過了，你們不會讓我太激動的。」

 

他們三人很快達成了共識。

 

 

Illyusha仰躺著，Solo面對他跨騎在腿上，Illya則在他身後用大量的潤滑劑開拓Solo。這個準備花了很久的時間，但沒有人抱怨。等到能夠容納四隻手指，Solo陰莖上的皮環被拆掉。他的腰酸軟了一下，立刻被另外兩個人托住。

 

Solo向前移動位置，直到後穴對準了Illyusha充分潤滑的陰莖，才壓低身體緩緩坐下。經過剛才的乾高潮，他的後穴較為麻木，被性器充滿的感覺不再是滅頂的海嘯，而是一波波溫和沖刷上岸的浪花。

 

「感覺如何？」

 

「綠色，毫無疑問。」Solo閉上眼睛，笑容帶著倦意但是無比滿足。Illyusha進出了幾次，確定美國特務已經習慣了他的存在，接著他給自己的兄弟打了下信號。

 

Illya從後面抱住他的Sub，支撐他的同時也給予他一些心理準備。

 

Solo其實不清楚事情究竟是怎麼成功的，只是某次Illyusha退出去，再進來的時候他便感覺後穴被撐開到了極致。他皺著臉呻吟，有一隻手握住了他的性器溫柔的摩擦，成功減少下腹垂墜似的脹痛。

 

即便分開多年，兄弟的默契依舊不必言說。Illya進入的時候Illyusha會退開，等Illya後撤的時候Illyusha又會撞到深處。Solo一直都被填滿著，兩名Dom的喘息將他包圍，那些夾雜俄語的狀聲詞讓Solo跟著興奮起來。

 

「你以後都要帶著項圈。」Illya一邊推搡腰胯一邊低吼，「藏在領子底下，做任務也不許摘下來。」

 

「好。」Solo跟著低吟，「求你。」

 

Illya張開眼睛，對上Illyusha彎成半月型的雙眼。他們之中有誰擦過了Solo的敏感處，美國人的呻吟拔高了。「內裏會刻上主人的名字，讓你永遠記得你屬於誰。」Illya咬了一口Solo的後頸，「『Kuryakin Brothers』。」

 

Solo起伏的背脊怔了一下，全身都泛起潮紅，後穴不住收縮。Illyusha只停頓了一下便開始低笑，接著加快操弄的速度。他的舉動打亂了所有被建立起來的節奏，不止Solo發出破碎的喘息，連Illya也因為被他的陰莖摩擦而呻吟。

 

Solo喃喃著感謝的話語，後穴一陣抽搐之後，他的陰莖便開始向外泊泊流出乳白色的體液。那不是射精，快感也更加和緩，一種飄飄然的感覺。

 

「你先請。」Illyusha對Illya說完便固定不動。Illya穩住自己後開始猛烈抽插，Illyusha扶著他的腰，拇指畫著小圈，Illya很快咬住Solo的肩膀射了出來。餘韻非常舒適，他抱著Solo不想退出來，但他的兄長擰了擰他的手臂。「有人還等著呢，小男孩。」

 

Illya只好撤出來，但旋即發現從他的角度可以欣賞到Illyusha操幹Sub時，自己的精液從Solo穴口溢出來的美景。所以，沒什麼好抱怨的。

 

高潮是唯一能聽見Illyusha聲音顫抖的時候。Solo俯下身吻他，Illya則伸手搓弄他的囊袋。Illyusha的射精維持了很久才停止，Solo都差點要受不了。

 

幸好Illya買了張夠大的床。所有人濕淋淋地倒在床上時都這麼想。

 

 

◇◇◆◇◇

 

 

半年後，英國倫敦。

 

Illya在白廳給Waverly為他剛完成的一個任務作簡報，才剛結束會議卻立刻接到一通電話，讓他又急急忙忙跑回飯店住處。

 

「謝天謝地你回來了。」跟他有著幾乎一模一樣臉孔的男人從臥室衝出來，手上還忙著整理領帶，「我要緊急回去一趟，其他就交給你了。」Illya來不及插話，愣愣看著他的兄長開門離去。後者關門前再探頭補了一句：「他還欠十下皮帶，硬的那種。」

 

目送Illyusha離開後，Illya整理好自己，抱著無奈的心情——或許還有一點愉悅，或是說 **非常** 愉悅——走進了他們的臥室。「所以，你又幹了什麼好事，Cowboy？」

 

沒有回應。

 

畢竟Solo正咬著口塞，額頭抵在地毯上，手被連繫項圈的皮繩綑在身後，胸前用有墜飾的乳夾裝飾著，後穴隱約可以看見前列腺按摩器的底座，前端被金屬陰莖環緊緊扣住，腳踝被分腿器鎖著合不攏腿，渾圓的臀瓣隱約浮現手掌形狀的紅痕。

 

在這樣的情況下，CIA特工除了眨巴那雙佈滿水氣的眼睛，盡可能用小狗一樣委屈的眼神向Illya撒嬌之外，似乎也沒有什麼其他的選項了。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
